


Klaus and Ben against the world

by JAKishu



Series: Whole new world [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bossy Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Ben, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Insecure Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Multi, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, mention of suicide, the horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: After a near fatal confrontation, Klaus promise to stay sober because Ben had to do something Klaus would never forgive himself for.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Whole new world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941541
Comments: 11
Kudos: 283





	1. News

Klaus and Ben see the news from outside an electronic shop. The TV is placed right in their way as they pass the window. First they didn’t want to look at the news. Klaus despites the news for what they are, lies but the picture of their father let both of them stop.

Reginald Hargreeves is dead. For some reason neither of them knows how to feel about it. In the last months they both had learned a lot about childhood trauma and abuse. They had learned that their childhood was more than a step away from alright. Today is the three month mark of Klaus being sober. Something both of them had to pay a high price to archive.

“Should we go to the funeral?” Klaus ask. “We could meet the others, you want to see them, right?” Klaus sounds insecure like always since that fatal day. Ben hopes that his brother will find his confident again soon.

“No, we are not going, especially not for my sake. They will make rude and unfair comments, they will be dismisses about you and everything you say if they not just ignore you like always.” Ben tries not to sound angry, he isn’t angry with Klaus not even really at his siblings but at the dead man on the news who screwed them up so completely that some choose death over life, some lie to themselves and everyone else and some just run away.

“But they might have changed, you know grown up a bit, they would be happy to see us.” Klaus doesn’t say you. He knows no one ever is really happy to see him, they would be happy to see Ben, not him.

“No. You promised me and you therapist to avoid triggering situation, like this.” Ben turns away from the TV and starts walking down the street, Klaus follows.

“I´m still not 100% sure we should listen to that therapist.” Klaus says as he catches up with his brother.

“Why not? He is very understanding. Explains everything you want to know. Repeats himself when the ghost around you are too distracting and he wants to help you. What other reason do you need?” Ben questions, they had this conversation before, it ends in Ben winning, it will end in him winning the next minute too but Klaus prefers to have the conversation so they are having it.

“For one he is dead.” They both ignore the people staring at Klaus while passing by.

“Yes but we don’t have money so we will take what we can get.”

“He was murdered.” Klaus offers. Most people who get themselves killed have a reason for that.

“Yes by his wife, who thought he had an affair with his secretary until she finds out that his secretary who is called Michelle, is a man with French parents. Who had a hard time and they were friends. Not his fault.” Their therapist was a very unlucky person.

“Fine but one day he will be like all the others and then we have to find a new one.”

“Yes one day. Right know the man is happy that he still can help people and you didn’t have to work on the part with ´I see dead people´.”

Klaus nods, argument won, Ben offers his brother a small smile and they continue their way to the homeless shelter they are staying currently. Hoping for a place, the nights are still fresh and Klaus doesn’t need a cold on top of everything.


	2. The reason

_Three months ago …_

“You just got out of rehab how about you try to stay clean for once.” Ben could be angry but he knows that right now Klaus is just hurt. Hurt by his family. They have this ridicules idea that after your 30 days you call someone of your family to pick you up. You don’t have to but Klaus tried. He called all of them, even tried the academy. No one answered.

“Why should I?” Klaus is on his way to the next dealer he can find, not caring what he gets to poison his body and mind. “No one cares what I do anyway.” The cold wind and the snow making his outfit an even poorer choice than usually. More reason for Ben to worry.

“You need to get to one of the shelters when you want a place to stay tonight. It will get cold and freezing to death isn’t as funny as you might think it is. Please.” Ben knows his begging doesn’t have any effects on his brother when he is in one of his (very righteous) moods. Why does no one care? He had hoped that at least Diego would pick up or even Vanya. Allison had all their phone calls blocked years ago, Luther is on the moon and their father had never cared. “You don’t have any money left. There is no way you can pay for them. How about we start tomorrow with finding a job.”

Klaus ignores him and Ben knows how the night will end and he hates it. Hates every minute of it but he will never let his brother alone, not like all the others. They never even tried to understand them. Their powers can be not used, they choose to use them and Vanya just sees the positive site of it. They get to one of his dealers too soon for Ben´s liking; another customer is also there buying something Klaus looks at in envy, in need.

“Hey Mark, my friend.” Klaus greets the dealer. “Do you have something for me?” Klaus tries to look more sexy for the man who clearly has a thing for Klaus´ typ.

“Sorry Klaus, my friend here bought the last of it.” Klaus smile fell and Ben starts to think this night doesn’t end in a horrible way until the ´friend´ turns around.

“Oh, I don’t mind sharing.” The man´s smile was dangerous but Klaus isn’t looking at the man´s eyes he looks at the little baggy in his hand.

“Klaus that’s not a good idea.” Ben gets ignored.

“You could join me, I´m on the way to a private party. You can be my Plus One.” The man offers his arm and Klaus doesn’t think about the danger, doesn’t think about what can happen he takes his arm and they walk over to a car. Ben can just follow them.


	3. The Horror

_…Still three months ago_

They end up in an apartment complex, rundown and not very inviting. “Klaus don’t go in there, please it’s not safe.” Klaus turns toward him for a short moment, just a tiny glimpse at his eyes told Ben that Klaus didn’t care if the guy will hit him (like so many before) or sleep with him (like so many before) or does worse (like … to many people).

Still Ben follows, he doesn’t want to see it but he has to make sure that Klaus has a way out if he needs one. The guy uses a key and opens the door on the second floor. “I thought we go to a party, dance a bit.” Klaus is pushed into the apartment, it doesn’t look more homey than any of the rundown drug dents they have visit before.

“The party is here, very private.” Mr. Asshole holds up the drugs. “You want some, right?” Klaus nods. “Good you have to do something for me first. You know I paid my hard earned money for it, so I want something of equal value back.” Klaus swallows, he had thought it might end like this but he had hoped that after getting to the party he could take the drugs and disappear. “Take your clothes off.”

“Don’t you want to get me a drink first?” Klaus takes a step back, finally seeing the dangerous fire in the man´s eyes.

Suddenly the man steps forward and punches Klaus into the side of his head. Confused and hurting Klaus sinks to the ground, not even making a sound. “Klaus get out of here.” Ben shouts.

“You will be my new toy and I will make you into a beautiful picture just like all the others.” Klaus is griped at his hair and pulled into another room; the walls are covered in pictures. Pictures of people who are clearly in pain and following the photo collection they end in them dead. Fear and pain fill the people´s eyes and as Klaus opens his eyes he sees the ghost around him. For some reason they don’t follow their killer, they stay in this small room that is clearly too crowded for his liking.

“Let go of me.” Klaus tries to get free, he sees Ben behind the man trying and failing to push him away from Klaus, to safe him. Klaus knows what comes next; he had wondered why it didn’t happened earlier. Living on the streets you hear a lot of crap and you know that your end isn’t a pretty one but being killed by some psycho isn’t what he wanted. No scratch that he doesn’t really care but Ben has to watch. Not good at all.

“Dare to give up Klaus and I will haunt you in your death. Do you understand?” Klaus hadn’t notice that he closed his eyes that the man already started to tie his hands and feet together, that he already lost his coat. “Don’t give up.” Klaus looks at Ben, whose voice is breaking. Ben is crying. He had finally done it. His brother is crying because of him.

Still feeling dizzy Klaus tries to get his hands free, tries to get his legs to move in the right position to kick the man where it really hurt. But Klaus isn’t strong enough, always the weak one, the disappointment. His father had been right he is a waste of space. “KLAUS FIGHT!”

Ben …. Ben still hadn’t given up on him, the only person that could ever understand him, his brother who loves him, who fights for him even when they both know it´s no use. Ben is powerless in this world and Klaus is weak.

Klaus looks at his brother wants to tell him he is sorry, sorry for ending as one of the picture on the wall of this creep, sorry for dragging him to all these parties and taking the drugs to get rid of the ghost. Oh God he really wanted the drugs but seeing his brothers tears make the thought of them taste bad.

He doesn’t want to live, he knows that he is trying to kill himself very successfully the last years but he doesn’t want to die either. The thought of dying and leaving Ben finally pushed something over. Deep inside of Klaus awakes something he had buried deep enough to get forgotten.

Suddenly the man is pushed to the ground by a very blue-glowing Ben and Ben is angry, very angry. Klaus sees the Horror move under his skin and as the man attempts to get up the tentacle break out and rip the man to pieces. Both Klaus and Ben watch in horror how the blood and body parts are scattered across the room.

As nothing was left of the man, the Horror stops and returns inside of Ben´s body. Klaus can´t look at his brother. He had made him do that. He made him use the Horror. The nights at the academy came back to his mind. A scared Ben scared of himself and his powers and a scared Klaus huddle together in his bed. Ben whispers his secret under the blanket. Only Klaus will ever know that his brother at the tender age of 11 already thought about ending his life. Wishing never again to release the Horror, hurting people. Every day was a struggle of control and Ben was tired. Klaus hadn’t been surprised as Ben took his life. He would have chosen this way too but knowing what waits for you is a very effective break in every suicide thought he might have had as a teenager.

But this mess that was alone Klaus fault, he did that to Ben. “I´m sorry.” Klaus whispers. He would apologize a lot over the next few months, often in his sleep a companion of his nightmares but also when awake while fighting to stay sober, fighting the ghost and fighting himself and his guilt.

“That´s it.” Ben doesn’t shout and it is more effective. “You are going to stay clean. That is the last time you will even get close to a drug. Do you understand? I watched you waste your life long enough. That has to end.” Ben walks over to him get rid of the rope that holds Klaus´ hands together. “Get your coat we are leaving.”

Klaus hurries to follow his brother out of the building. With the promise to stay sober on his lips, the snow was falling quietly as they walk all the way back to the next homeless shelter to get a warm and dry place for the night.


	4. Waffles and Milkshake

_Present day_

“They could at least have waited until we finished the book, there were only a few pages left and I wanted to know how it ended. I like when you read to me.” Klaus complains. They had spent the day in the library, like so often and Ben read books for Klaus. They had tried the newspapers first (ignoring the article about their father) to find a job but nothing that was offered would manageable for Klaus. Places like bars or night clubs are too much of a temptation for a newly sober Klaus.

“We can go back tomorrow and read the last pages. And maybe the librarian will bring you a hot chocolate again.” Klaus is still a bit pissed. He doesn’t like to get kick out of anything. “How about we go for waffles. Agnes has the late shift and she doesn’t mind you talking to me.” They had often heard rude comments about Klaus talking to the air. From crazy to should be locked away was everything spit at their face. Ben knows that Klaus pretends as if he doesn’t hear them but it still hurts him. Agnes is nice, her niece has schizophrenia and she thinks is off his med but doesn’t act violent. Just talking to people only he can see.

“A milkshake would be nice too.” Klaus looks in his pockets for money. “Or maybe only waffles. Maybe we should try the bookshop again. If I get a boring shirt and don’t say anything except answering their questions with your help maybe they take me. You could be my co-pilot to recommend books for little nerds like yourself.” Klaus is in a much better mood then last night, getting him to the library was a good idea. A relaxing day with only a few ghost and a good book, they still could have let them finish the book.

Klaus opens the door and holds is for Ben to enter. There are no other customer around, good. “Welcome.” The sunny smile of Agnes greets them. “Oh Hello Klaus. Nice to have you back.” They sit down counter, Klaus pulls a chair back for Ben to sit. “What can I get you today?”

“Ah, waffles please. Just waffles.” His cheeks blush red. He doesn’t like not having enough money to buy food and offer her a tip. So he pushed over all of his money and offered her a tiny smile.

“Ok darling, I will make you waffles. Don’t run away.” She winked and disappears in the kitchen for a second.

“I really like her, when you get the job in the book shop we can visit more often.” Ben offers.

“That would be great.” Klaus eyes flash happily. Their life was still a day to day event. They don’t plan in advance, they don’t have enough resources or a goal for that. They attack day after day.

The door opens behind him and an older man enters. Agnes returns and places a plate full of fresh waffles and a strawberry milkshake in front of Klaus. “For my loyal customer.” Klaus doesn’t want to accept it.

“Just say thank you, dumb ass.” Klaus looks over to him.

“Thank you, you are the best.” She smiles and hurries to take the orders form a man that entered shortly before her return. It had to exhausting being alone in the front at the time of night. You either alone or too busy.

“You see, she is making you happy and you are making her happy by letting her mother hen you.”

“You know you didn’t have to call me names.” Klaus takes a bit of his waffles while the other man orders some eclairs. “We could ask her to help out in the kitchen.” Klaus still doesn’t want to take food or drinks for free.

“You can ask but don’t be upset when she says no ok.” The other customer doesn’t seem happy to have Klaus here. Both brothers can clearly hear him. “The word lunatic and crazy, combined with other more flowery words to describe Klaus wardrobe choice. They both ignore it, Agnes is fine with them being here and one customer wouldn’t change her mind. The door opens again. Another customer but the brothers don’t look back, they don’t need more attention. Still nothing will stop Klaus from talking to his brother.


	5. Coffee and Bullets

“Coffee.” The teenager says, not unfriendly but a bit arrogant. Klaus doesn’t look he has a very important discussion with Ben about which milkshake flavour is the best.

“It is strawberry; chocolate is to sweet, it´s a great topping for doughnuts with rainbow sprinkles but a milkshake has to have a lighter sour taste to be refreshing.” Ben rolls his eyes before he can defend his choice another voice is disrupting their conversation.

“Klaus?” Klaus and Ben turn to the rude teenager that hadn’t said please or thank you. The first thought was that the boy who really looks like their missing brother Five was a ghost or an imposter but he ordered coffee and got it. Agnes doesn’t serve ghost, not even Ben.

“Oh, hi Five.” Klaus lifts his ´Hello´ hand.

“Very smooth Klaus.” That gets Ben a cheeky look. Ben smiles, his brother can handle situation like that hopefully. Five disappeared before the whole drug and homeless thing, it should be alright.

“Why haven’t you been at the funeral?” Five ask and to Ben´s liking a bit to accusing.

“I … We decided not to go.” That sounds weak. “Ben and my therapist said that I shouldn’t go into situation I´m not sure I can handle.” Ben lays his hand on Klaus shoulder showing his support.

“Ben?” Five couldn’t say more as a small army of masked men enters Griddy´s. Five´s body goes still and Klaus watches as a docent guns point at his brother. Klaus isn’t sure what is happening but Five seems to know these men or at least the reason for them to be here. “Stay back Klaus.”

“Five you are coming with us.” The man who spoke seems very determent and Klaus would love to hide behind the counter but Five is alone and a child and he doesn’t want to be a coward. He looks over at Ben who seems ready to do something and Klaus knows he would not make his brother corporal; he doesn’t want to see him use the Horror again.

Before they could make a decision Five jumps and stabs one of the man in the neck with a knife, wherever that came from. The shooting starts imminently and Klaus is about to step back as he sees one of the man aiming at his brother. A coffee pot next to him lands on the shooters head and breaks. What gives Five enough time to stab the next one with a broken broom stick.

Klaus watches the violence take its course, not sure if this child is really his brother. Five had been arrogant and sometimes an asshole as they had been children but never did he show such violence and murder. Even the unconscious guy on the floor gets his neck broken.

Not a minute later the diner was quiet, no shooting, no shouting, no one left to fight. Five jumps over to Klaus and is teleported outside before he can pull his arm out of Fives hand. “What are you doing?” Klaus feels Ben return next to his side.

“What do you mean? We need to leave, come on.” Five turns to walk away.

“Where?” Klaus hadn’t moved.

“What do you mean where? Back to the academy of course.” Five sounds inpatient.

“But I don’t want to go to the academy. I told you so.” He takes a step back, what when Five touches him again and teleports directly into their old home. Will the others be there?

“Don’t make that harder, we are family and we need to stay together.” Failing to understand what that means, Klaus doesn’t know what to say.

“Ask him what our siblings said to us missing the funeral.” Ben requests. “Let me guess something about Klaus being high and on drugs, in some alley …” The last words were for Five, their bother couldn’t hear them but Ben felt better saying them.

“What did the others tell you about u… me missing the funeral?” Klaus knows that Ben is right and it will hurt to hear but he needs that to be sure that not going it the right thing to do.

“What?” It takes Five a second to understand what exactly he is asking. “They said that you are … high or drunk or both.” It really does hurt.

“Make me corporal, now.” Ok Klaus is hurt but Ben is angry.

“Do I really have to, he doesn’t need to know.” Ben wasn’t having it and his eyes said so too. “Fine, but don’t hurt him.” Five seems confused for a second who Klaus is talking too but even more confused as Klaus´ hand glow blue and his dead brother appears between them.

“So you listen to me Five. I don’t care what you think is going on here. But Klaus and I didn’t attempt the funeral because we don’t feel like being part of this family. He-“ Ben points at Klaus. “-ask for help, all of them. He begged them to help him. No one came. No one even listen to him. No one of our so called siblings cares or believes him. You have an excuse for being gone 17 years but believe me when I tell you that it is no free ticket to treat Klaus like all of the others always do. He doesn’t need you he has me and if one of you understands what it means to be a family than and only than you can come and ask for forgiveness, not granted that you will get it.” Five too shocked to even defend himself or answer, he just stands there looking at Ben and somehow looking a bit frightened. “Klaus, we are leaving, let’s go.”

Klaus follows Ben and Five watches as the blue light disappears together with his brother.


	6. What did you do?

Five arrives back at the academy and gets enough words out to get a family meeting with the remaining siblings. Still shocked what happened he let Mom wrap up his arm where he had cut out the tracker, still in his bloody uniform he looks at his siblings. “What did you do?” He asks and yes this is the question.

“What do you mean and why are you hurt?” Allison, high and mighty.

“That doesn’t matter, I want to know why I just met Klaus and get yelled at by a very alive looking ghost that was definitive our dead brother. So let me repeat myself, why the hell is Ben so mad at all of you, what did you do to Klaus?”

“Ben?” That are Diego and surprisingly Vanya.

And Five starts to see what Ben means. Of all the words he had used it seems only their dead brother´s name was important enough. To their defence it is pretty shocking seeing a ghost. “Let´s ignore the fact that Ben is with Klaus I want to know what happened that he is furious with all of you and most likely me too. He seems very protective over Klaus who didn’t look like a junky to me, for your information. He looked like a homeless man but not like a typical drug addict. His skin looks healthy, his eyes were normal, he didn’t shake or was jumpy.”

“That doesn’t mean he isn’t high.” Nice Luther starts to participate in this conversation.

“You all are not listening. What about Klaus?” That gets frustration very quickly. He should have followed Klaus and Ben, their answers would be much more helpful.

“What about him? Did you really see Ben.” Allison asks. Ok they don’t see it. Five thinks about what Ben had said.

“Did Klaus ask you for help, and I don’t mean money for drugs or something like that. Did he ask for your HELP.” He could have written that last word in capital letters. “Because Ben said, he did and none of you were there for him.”

“He did call me in January, I think. I was busy but I recognized the number of a rehab centre. I didn’t take the call I had an audition.” Vanya finally say, at least she tries to answer his questions. Being gone for so long changed a lot.

“I didn’t take any calls from any of you since I left and moved to L.A., it´s nothing personal but I didn’t want my past interfering with my carrier.” Allison says.

“I was on the moon but father wouldn’t have answered the phone, I mean it´s Klaus.” Luther shrugs his shoulders as if to dismiss the whole thing.

The last is Diego, he looks a bit guilty, like Vanya just a bit. “It was probably the same day he tried to reach me. I didn’t want he hear him. Asking for money or a ride or anything. I had enough so I end the call before he could say anything.”

That’s not all, at least Five things that can´t be all. Ben is/was always the quiet one, the peaceful one, the one that doesn’t want to fight, how he hates using his powers to hurt and kill others. To make Ben as angry as he is there had to be a lot more. Thinking of it, Klaus seems to follow Ben like a lost puppy. Most likely a result of whatever happened. Great now he has to stop the apocalypse and fix his family. His life isn’t easy but together they have a better chance.

Decision made. “I will go and try to find Klaus. We need everyone to prevent the world from getting destroyed. Maybe you all should think of what the word family means. I didn’t survive 45 years in a wasteland and I buried you with my own hands to find you here, casting siblings out.” Five stops for a minute, he feels the old copy of Vanya´s book. A summary of their family’s constant out casting of their sister. “I´m sorry Vanya.” She looks up at him. “I know I wasn’t a perfect brother but I love you, and all of us ignored you for far too long. We were kids, we didn’t know better but that’s no excuse.” Lots of work to do here. “I will go and try to find Klaus maybe I can get him to talk to me, maybe Ben had calmed down a bit.”

Without looking at his siblings again, he teleports back to Griddy´s seeing the chaos he had left behind and tries to find the waitress who had talked to Klaus like she knows him.


	7. Taken

Ben is angry. Klaus doesn’t like it when Ben is angry, even if it’s on his behalf. Five did nothing wrong, he had been gone for a long time and it seems that none of this time spend apart was voluntary. Klaus sighs as he watches his brothers back. Following him everywhere had been his life for the last three months. It really had been easier to stay sober when Klaus avoids his usually places. Together with Ben he can stay sober, he can fight the need he feels in his veins for the drugs. He made a promise to Ben to stay sober and he made a promise to himself to do everything to let never again something happen to make the Horror appear. He doesn’t want to see his brothers pain, Ben is the only one that never left his side, even in death.

Suddenly there is pain flaming up in his neck. He tries to shout and turn around but something is entering his body and it takes him under too fast to react. Klaus sees how Ben runs toward him and how two suit wearing people pick him up. His eyes begin to close, he has no strength left to fight the darkness and Klaus sinks into it while his body is taken away.

* * *

Klaus wakes up in a motel room. It’s small and smells like old unwashed clothes. He had spent many nights in rooms like this, the really cheap ones were the only ones he or his … let´s call them friends could afford. He hates this smell and he really hoped to never smell it again. At least it’s not mole, blood or death.

Moving hurts and he feels the familiar feeling of coming down for drugs. He would never forget this feeling but he hadn’t taken any drugs. Ben would have stopped him. Klaus tries to move, to find out what happened but his movement is restrained. Rough ropes are tied around his body and wrist and he is placed on a hart chair. Klaus opens his eyes and finds the motes illuminated by the cold ceiling lamp. Two masked, suit wearing people are watching him and whatever they try to do, Klaus is sure he won´t like it. Ben is to his right but he knows that the after effects of the drug work against them and the use of his power.

“Are you alright?” Ben asks in the same moment the one with the pink rabbit mask decided to slap Klaus.

“Finally awake? Took you long enough. So listen here what´s going to happen. You will answer our question and we will make this whole thing easier for you.” Klaus swallows, the woman´s voice is slightly off due to the mask, but she is one sick person who enjoys this, very much and Klaus knows what is waiting for him as she gets a knife into her hand, ready to let him bleed.

* * *

His breathing is heavy and every cell in his body hurts. The electrocution wasn’t as fun as his torture describe it. “Where is Five?” When Klaus get ask this question one more time …

“You got the wrong guy. I don’t know anything. I wasn’t back at the academy for years. No one talks to me. I don’t know where he is.” Klaus shouts at the guy in the blue bear mask. They had switched again. 

Ben is waiting for the moment to attack when the drugs have left Klaus´ system. He can feel his brother´s anger without looking at him. Klaus doesn’t want Ben to release the Horror but getting tortured what will also definitive end in his death is also no solution.

Klaus feels his powers return slowly. Evidence for it is the growing numbers of ghost in this room. He had always wondered how Ben is the only one that stayed even in his highest highs. The new ghosts are clearly his torturers victims, so Klaus knows how he will end. As his eyes flicker between Ben and the other ghosts Klaus decided that if he gets his full control over his powers back he would make them visible and corporal not Ben. They have a right to be angry with the bunny-girl and the bear-guy.

Both of them have retreated in the bathroom, another secret plotting that Ben can listen into without problems. “They are talking about using you as bait.” To get to Five, stays unspoken but Klaus doesn’t need Ben to say it. He knows.

“Good than let´s act now.” Klaus whispers and starts to concentrate on his powers. He focuses on all the souls in this room, waiting and planning for their revenge. As the suit wearing torturer exit the bathroom they are welcomed by over twenty ghosts. Due to the masks Klaus can´t see their faces but he thinks fear or horror. “Ben, get me out of here.”

Ben gets into actions, most likely understanding what Klaus is doing by letting the other ghosts attack his kidnapper. It will cost him more energy but when Ben can fight so can he. The ropes leave his wrist and upper body. Blood starts to cover the floor and his feet. The ghosts that have finally the ability to hurt their killers can´t be stopped by their timely death. Their bodies get slaughtered, Klaus doesn’t blame them.

Both Klaus and Ben step back. Klaus would give the ghost a few extra seconds to make sure they were death. He doesn’t like killing or all that violence but Ben had taught him a survival instinct, to value his own life. Klaus feet touch a black briefcase. It looks heavy. Turning around, away from the bloodbath he opens it and he is covered in blue light. The motel room, the blood, the ghosts and Ben disappear.

* * *

The motel room door is unlocked. Inside Five finds blood, two bodies but no missing brother. Following the bloody footprints show a path to the other side of the room and then nothing as if the person had disappeared into thin air. He had spent all day trying to find his brother and now this. The bodies are the ones of Cha Cha and Hazel. Five recognizes them. Klaus isn’t here anymore, if Ben is still here Five can´t see him. He is too late, his brother is gone.

After checking the whole room, also noticing the lack of time travel briefcase Five is pretty sure he knows where his brother had gone too or the better question is when. Five sighs. “Ben if you are here you can come with me back to the academy. I believe Klaus travelled through time. He will come back but until then you don’t have to be alone.” Hopefully his brother will follow, also with the thought that Klaus will seek them out after his return.


	8. Apocalypse, HAHA, try family dinner

Two men appear on the bus and no one notice. The bus has only a few passengers and all of them are busy with themselves. Except for the couple at the back of the bus who looks like it´s trying to jump into each other’s face, also not very aware of their surroundings.

The men that appeared out of thin air are holding hands as they exit the bus at the next station, the taller one is carrying a black briefcase. Their hands are blood covered and their clothes are dirty. Both are in need of an shower, a real one with a good water pressure, soap and shampoo.

“Are you sure?” The taller one asks the skinny one.

“Yes, we will listen to Five, get Ben and after the whole apocalypse thing is done we will get our slice of heaven.” Determinations burns in the beautiful green eyes. The tall soldier stops his companion as he starts walking.

“I love you Klaus and I will follow you through the gates of hell when it keeps me by your side.” Klaus turns toward his partner smiling. Klaus smile could brighten the darkest nights.

“And love you. Dave, you are my life and we will have our future, together.” Klaus pulls Dave closer and kisses the man on his tasty lips. People pass by but the one the look at them funny where more irritated by their appearance.

* * *

Klaus hadn’t felt this light and free ever before in his life. Even drugs were nothing compared to a kiss from Dave. The feeling of his hand holding onto him. The smile on his lips, the sparkle in his eyes. Everything this man says or does, just being there is enough to make Klaus´ heart beat faster, beat for his brave soldier that followed him into an unsure future where they both could die but how strangely that might sounds they left behind a battle field minutes before.

Ten months is a long time so someone like Klaus who life day after day, not thinking about the future only worrying about a place to sleep this night or a meal to eat. Living in a war zone had been helpful for his powers. It sounds stupid but the countless numbers of ghosts around him helped to learn control. He didn’t have a choice, insanity was the other option. Another point was most likely that he had a real support system, like the ones the people in the rehab centre always talk. People who would go through fire for you and don’t keep their mouth shut to call out your bull shit. It wasn’t just Dave who helped him to forgive himself again, to love himself, his brothers in arms were more of a family then he ever had (except Ben of course). He misses them and both he and Dave feel guilty to leave them behind. They had no choice, they had been hunted by the same people that tortured him. These suit wearing people were easy to spot but running away isn’t the solution, they weren’t the only enemies in this country and before they would get killed Klaus took Dave and the briefcase to return.

* * *

Klaus and Dave arrive at the academy, on the way they had checked the date and it had only been a night since his disappearing. Very helpful. Before he opens the door Ben appears right next to him. Looking worried and confused by the look at the other person next to his brother.

“Klaus?” Ben asks, his eyes search Klaus body for injuries and the origin of the blood.

Klaus doesn’t hesitate, makes his brother corporal and hugs him. He can hear Dave behind him making a surprised noise but he was used to it. Klaus brought their fallen brothers back for a good-bye party more than ones. “Benny-boy. I have missed you.” Ben hugs him back. “Ben that is my boyfriend Dave, Dave my favourite brother Ben. At this point with exception for maybe Five the only sibling that isn’t the bad book.” Smiling at Dave who offered Ben his hand to shake it.

“Hi, name Dave Katz, nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from your brother.” Ben not used to shaking hands anymore needed a second to react but Dave waited patiently. Ben takes the hand and the first smile since their father´s death appears on his face.

“So let´s do this.” Klaus says, takes Dave´s hand and pulls him through the door.

“What are you doing Klaus?” Ben hurries to follow them.

“We are dealing with Five´s ex-boss, then the apocalypse and our family drama so we can have our peace.” Klaus answers without looking back. The determination in Klaus´ voice told him that there was no use in trying to stop him and it make him proud, whatever had happened the last day (it seems longer for his brother) it had changed him. Ben doubts that is only Dave who changed him.

* * *

They find their family, surprisingly in the living room. Everyone was there, talking about ways to get the Commission to stop attacking them but they all get quiet as Klaus, Ben and a stranger enter the room. Five is the first to react and jumps right in front of Klaus. “Are you ok?” It was strange to hear his brother worried, it doesn’t match his usually voice of bordom.

“Just peachy.” Klaus takes the briefcase form Dave’s hand. “Here, your stupit people tried to kill us and we really would like them to stop following us. So we offer our assistance, after that we are gone.” Klaus spoke cold and Five takes the briefcase after hesitating for a second. None of them had dared to say something about Ben standing right next to Klaus, looking at all of them with a very visible hint of anger or about the stranger that walks into their house as if he owns it.

“Would you three like to sit down, we were trying to discuss how our next steps are.” Five offers.

“I would prefer something to eat first. I didn’t have anything that I would call food in ten months. Dave are you up for some of mom´s special menu?” Klaus didn’t wait for the others to say something, after Dave nods he took the man´s hand and takes him to the kitchen. Ben stays, he can feel Klaus´power flooding through his system and he can talk to them now.

“Ben?” Five tries to find the right words. He has no idea if Ben had been here the last hours or if he had gone to the past with Klaus. Their conversation in the living room was like every family meeting filled with shouting, name calling, full on raging battles and passive aggressive behavior.

“Yes, Five?” Ben waits, he want to hear it, to see their reaction. He is dead for a long time and having the chance to do something important with it is all he can think of. Taking his own life wasn’t the right choice but all the others he had weren´t better. Klaus made his death better then his life. Now it´s his turn to show Klaus how much he apreachiats it, he doesn’t expect much when he looks in the eyes of his shocked siblings. He himself is a bit shocked about the transformaiton Klaus had taken but when his words were true, his brother had spend the last ten month at a place where no good food was served.

Five is still holding on to the briefcase, he take a deep breath. He doesn’t want to get yelled at again. “We should follow him … them. We need to plan our defence and we need an attack strategy.”

Ben doesn’t move from his spot, blocking the door. “I suppose that is a good idea but I have a better one.” Ben ignores Five for now and looks at his other siblings. “I am ashamed to be your brother.”

When Ben starts like that then, they are in a lot of trubble and it seems like Luther didn’t understand how serious the situation is. “Ben-“ If one look could kill than would Luther had drop dead on the floor right this second.

“You remember the day that Klaus call you all. I made him do that. He didn’t want to. He already knew that no one would come to pick him up. I made him call you, I still believed in you but no one answered, no one came and Klaus ended up in the hands of some fucked up murder. Do you understand what I try to tell you?” The last words are shouted. “Klaus nearly died because he got hurt too often.” Ben takes a deep breath. “I choose to end my life because I couldn’t take the killing anymore, I couldn’t life on with that monster inside of me. I had to use it to get Klaus out of their. I am dead; I shouldn’t be part of this world anymore. So why did I have to kill this psycho to save our brother, where were you? We are a family. A dysfanuntioned fucked up family but still a family.”

“Ben we didn’t know.” Allison tries to smoth Ben but doesn’t come closer afraid of his reaction.

“Of course you didn’t know, how could you, you ignoring Klaus all his life. Ignoring us for hating our powers. Klaus at least is strong enough to live. I couldn’t but I stayed and you know what. Whatever happens after all of this is over I will keep on staying by his side because he understood, he made me feel less afraid of myself, he makes my lonely world bright and fills it with his carefree smile that he only offers for others. Never for himself.”

“So what now?” Five ask behind Ben hoping that his dead brother is finished with his angry speech and fearing for more.

“Now, we are going to the kitchen and having a civilist dinner together. If you feel like apologizing to KLAUS, not me, to Klaus you can do that but don’t wait for forgivness. I wouldn’t grant it but it´s his decition not mine. I don’t know where he had been or for how long but Klaus doesn’t need you anymore, you pushed him away in his time of need. Now he is strong enough to fight for himself.” Ben turns around and walks out of the room. Five follows after a second. Luther, Vanya, Allison and Diego need another minute to figure out what just happened.


End file.
